gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
This Time
This Time ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Träume werden wahr, und wird von Rachel gesungen. Sie startet den Song, bevor sie durch die Schule wandert und sich an die Dinge erinnert, die sie gelernt und gehegt hat. Sie kommt auch an Finns und Lillians Gedenktafeln vorbei und endet den Song. Das Original stammt von Glee. Lyrics Rachel: These walls and all these picture frames Every name they show These halls I've walked a thousand times Heartbreaks and valentines, friends of mine all know I look at everything I was And everything I ever loved And I can see how much I've grown And though the mirror doesn't see it It's clear to me, I feel it I can make it on my own I'm not afraid of moving on or letting go It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know This time no one's gonna say goodbye I'll keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold forever This old familiar place is Where every face is another part of me I played a different game then They called me a different name then I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now I see how far I've come and what I got right When I was looking for that spotlight I was looking for myself Got over what I was afraid of I showed 'em all that I was made of More than trophies on a shelf For all the battles that we lost or might have won I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung This time no one's gonna say goodbye I'll keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold forever I'm looking out from the crossroads I don't know how far away I will roll I take a breath, I close my eyes Your voice will carry me home I keep you in this heart of mine This time I know it's never over No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began This time that we had, I will hold This time that we had, I will hold This time that we had, I will hold Forever Forever Trivia *Das ist der zweite Song, den Darren Criss für die Serie schrieb. Der erste war Rise. **2015 wurde Darren Criss wegen diesem Song für einen Emmy nominiert. *Das ist Rachels letztes Solo in der Serie. *Mit diesem Song hat Rachel das erste (On My Own) und letzte veröffentlichte Solo sowie den ersten (My Headband) und letzten eigenen Song der Serie gesungen. *Das ist der längste Song, der von Glee aufgenommen wurde. *Einige der Zeilen könnten auf vorherige Songs, die Rachel gesungen hat, hinweisen: **"I can make it on my own" ist eventuell eine Referenz zu On My Own. **"I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go" ist eventuell eine Referenz zu Let It Go. **"I was looking for myself" ist eventuell eine Referenz zu Wake Me Up. **"I never stopped believing in the words we sung" ist eventuell eine Referenz zu Don't Stop Believin'. **"I see how far I've come and what I got right" ist eventuell eine Referenz zu Get It Right. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry